Bad Dog
by Jintsuhwan94
Summary: [DISCONTINUE?] Park Jimin memang berandal. Sangat nakal, menyebalkan, pembangkang, dan sialan. Tapi kehadiran Yoongi merubah segalanya. "Kau hanyalah anjing nakal yang berhasil aku tangkap, Park Jimin. Jadi diam dan menurut, maka aku akan jadi tuan yang baik."
1. Chapter 1

_**Bad Dog**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Park Jimin memang berandal. Sangat nakal, menyebalkan, pembangkang, dan sialan. Tapi kehadiran Yoongi merubah segalanya. "Kau tau, Park Jimin? Aku sangat menyukai anjing, tapi aku tidak memilikinya. Karena kau menjadi tanggung jawabku, aku akan menjadikanmu anjingku. Maka jadilah anjing yang baik!"

.

* * *

.

Cast = Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Rated = M

Warn! Banyak adegan kekerasan dan banyak umpatan kasar yang di bawah umur tolong jangan maksa baca BDSM! Submissive!Jimin Dominant!Yoongi

.

* * *

.

Happy Reading {}

.

* * *

.

"Polisi sialan!"

Jungkook menginjak pedal gas mobil yang dikendarainya kencang, membuat kecepatan mobil itu bertambah. Jimin hanya tertawa di kursi penumpang. Terasa begitu santai, tak merasa cemas dan panik seperti apa yang Jungkook lakukan.

"Ayolah, Kookie~ itu hanya polisi. Kemana jiwa sialanmu itu, huh?" Jimin mengejek. Tidak merasa heran sama sekali saat melihat Jungkook yang biasanya tenang bisa sepanik ini.

"Kau tidak mengerti, bodoh! Dia bukan polisi sembarangan! Aku paham betul mobilnya!" Jugkook membelokkan mobil itu pada jalan kecil. Mengumpat kesal saat ditemuinya itu adalah jalan buntu. Memundurkan mobilnya, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada mereka saat melihat yang dihindarinya sudah berdiri tegap di balik kemudi itu.

"Sial, Park Jimin! Pikirkan jalan keluar!"

Jimin terdiam. Padaha Jungkook tahu kalau Jimin itu bodoh, tidak pernah memikirkan jalan keluar yang tepat. "Kita menyerah saja,"

"Apa?!" Jungkook melotot. Jimin memang bodoh!

"Lari saja. 1, 2, 3!" Lalu Jungkook berlari secepat kilat. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sana. "Lari, Jimin bodoh!" Teriaknya, tapi Jimin tetap diam.

"Ekhm. Larilah semakin jauh Jeon Jungkook, dan kau akan kehilangan sebelah kakimu!" Suara berat itu mengagetkan Jungkook. Sekarang dia bingung, memilih lari dengan kaki satu, atau memilih tertangkap tapi tubuhnya utuh? Dia menghembuskan napas kesal. Memilih tertangkap. Lagipula Jimin juga tertangkap bersamanya. Yah yang penting dia tidak menderita sendirian.

Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook. Dua berandal parah yang sering menyusahkan polisi dan meresahkan masyarakat Busan. Menyetir sembarangan, mencuri, menhancurkan kota, dan hal buruk lainnya. Dua orang sialan yang sulit tertangkap polisi karena gerakan yang gesit dan handal. Tapi sekarang mereka berdua tertangkap dengan menyedihkan oleh polisi tampan bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

"Ya ya! Kau mendapatkan kami, polisi sialan!"

Taehyung tertawa. Mengisyaratkan mereka berdua untuk mendekat sambil menodongkan pistol kelas tingginya pada kedua pemuda itu. Mengambil dua pasang borgol di sakunya dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menangkap mereka berdua.

Jimin menyeringai. Dia memang bodoh, tapi tentu saja dia berandal yang handal. Polisi bodoh itu tidak akan bisa menangkap dirinya dan Jungkook semudah itu. Mengeluarkan senjata dari celananya, lalu menembak semua polisi itu. Tidak pada badannya, hanya di kaki untuk melumpuhkan mereka.

Jungkook tertawa senang. Segera menaiki mobil polisi dengan Jimin dan mengendarainya dengan cepat untuk lari dari sana.

"Argh sial! Dua berandal itu..." Taehyung menggeram. Merasa bodoh saat tanpa curiga mengira mereka benar-benar menyerah. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mebghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, Yoongi hyung?"

 _"Ada apa?"_

"Aku butuh bantuan hyung. Beberapa anak buahku terluka dan mobil dinas dicuri. Pelakunya Si bangsat Park Jeon itu."

 _"Yah, kau bodoh sekali, Taehyung! Kenapa bisa begitu? Mereka hanya berdua, dan kalian banyak!"_

"Mereka punya senjata tajam, hyung! Aku belum bersiap saat mereka menyerangku mendadak!"

 _"Hahh... bodoh sekali. Akan kukirimkan bantuan."_

"Terima kasih, hyung!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan padaku, Kim -bodoh- Taehyung?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap Taehyun tajam, mengintimidasi.

"Sudah kujelaskan tadi di telepon hyung. Lebih baik kau lacak keberadaan dua bedebah kecil itu."

Yoongi menghela napas. Sungguh, ia malas sekali menangani kasus ini. Belum ada satupun polisi yang sanggup menangkap dua pemuda itu. Bahkan sekarang, seorang Kim Taehyung yang setingkat dengannya malah terluka saat menjalani tugasnya menangkap berandalan itu.

Yoongi membuka komputernya, melacak keberadaan mobil dinas yang dicuri. Sedikit lama mengingat itu mobil dinas pribadi yang sebenarnya tidak untuk dilacak.

"Nah, mereka berada di daerah X. Aku akan kesana."

"Apa aku perlu ikut?"

"Terserah. Asal jangan menyusahkanku lagi, Taehyung."

"Ayeyy sir!"

Yoongi mengomando pasukannya untuk menyergap Jungkook dan Jimin langsung di TKP. Memberitahu jika memang harus menyakiti kedua pemuda itu, lakukan saja asal mereka tertangkap. Setelah menjelaskan strategi dan semua anggotanya paham, mereka bergegas menjalankan tugas.

.

* * *

.

"Kau lihat tadi ekspresi idiotnya itu?! Itu sangat konyol!"

Jungkook dan Jimin tertawa keras. Mengingat-ingat ekspresi polos dan bodoh polisi-polisi itu membuat perut mereka sakit. "Ternyata kau tidak sebodoh yang aku kira, Chim."

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh, sialan!"

"Ya ya.. kau pintar dan jenius Park Jimin."

"Ah sudahlah, aku lapar. Apa tidak ada makanan disini?" Jimin menggeledah isi mobil itu, mencari sedikit makanan yang bisa mengisi perut gembulnya.

"Ini mobil polisi, bodoh. Mana ada makanan disini? Yang ada senjata tajam!"

Lalu mereka berdua terdiam, berusaha mencerna sesuatu. "AH! SENJATA TAJAM!" dan mereka berteriak senang.

Mengendarai mobil ugal-ugalan di jalan itu. Tak jarang menabrak trotor beberapa kali, membuat mobil itu berguncang, menambah kesenangan mereka. Tapi tak lama mereka berdua mendengar suara sirine polisi di belakang mereka.

Jimin menghela napas. Tak bisakah mereka tenang dalam waktu sehari saja? Jimin merasa sedikit lelah dan sangat lapar. "Hey, Jungkook. Aku lelah. Boleh aku tiddur sebentar?"

"Ya! Dan kau akan membiarkanku tegang dikejar polisi begini sendirian?!"

"Ayolah, itu hanya polisi."

"Aish, terserahmu sajalah."

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan memejamkan matanya. Ini sudah larut, biasanya mereka akan pergi ke bar, atau memilih tidur di markas mereka. Wajar jika mereka merasa sedikit mengantuk saat ini.

Lihatlah, mereka sebenarnya juga masih anak-anak.

Jungkook mendecak malas, melirik kaca spion dan memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia juga merasa sedikit lelah. Pikirannya mulai tidak fokus dan tanpa sadar memelankan laju mobilnya. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh Yoongi. Dia menyalip mobil yang dikendarai Jungkook dan berhenti tepat di depannya membuat Jungkook terpaksa mengerem.

Para polisi itu keluar dari mobil masing-masing dan langsung mengangkat senjata, mengarahkannya pada Jungkook.

"O-ow..."

"KELUAR DARI MOBIL SEKARANG!" Yoongi berteriak keras. Jungkook memilih diam dan melirik pada Jimin yang masih sibuk dalam tidurnya. Menghela napas kemudian.

Mereka tertangkap. Benar-benar tertangkap.

.

* * *

.

Sebuah guyuran tepat mendarat di wajah Jimin. Ia tersentak kaget dan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Ia ingin memaki, mengira bahwa yang mengguyurnya adalah Jungkook. Tapi yang ditemuinya malah seorang pria pucat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Yah apa-apaan ini, sialan!"

Dan Jimin merasakan pipinya sakit setelah mengatakan itu. Ia ditampar. Baru pertama kali ini ia ditampar sebegitu keras sampai tulang pipinya ngilu.

"Katakan itu sekali lagi, Park Jimin." Suara berat itu membuat Jimin naik pitam. Memangnya dia siapa, sampai berani menampar dirinya seperti itu?

"Kau bedebah sialan yang seenaknya-"

Lagi, pipinya terasa semakin sakit. Lelaki itu menamparnya lagi. Rasanya sungguh sakit sampai membuat Jimin ingin menangis. "Ini rumahku, dan penjara untukmu, anjing nakal. Kau akan tinggal di sini dan belajar apa itu kesopanan!"

"What the -"

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Lelaki itu menatap Jimin tajam, begitu mengintimidasi membuat Jimin merasa begitu kecil.

"Aku Min Yoongi, 23 tahun. Aku seorang Polisi, jika kau mau tahu." Setelah Yoongi mengatakan kalimat itu, Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan menerjang tubuh Yoongi. Memukul wajahnya beberapa kali dengan pukulan keras. Tanpa Jimin tahu, ada banyak bodyguard Yoongi di luar kamar ini.

Mendengar kegaduhan yang tidak wajar, para bodyguard itu masuk dan segera menjauhkan Jimin dari Yoongi. Memeganginya erat, tidak membiarkan tubuhnya bebas sedikitpun.

"Hah... aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Kalian, ikat anjing nakal ini di sana. Lalu tinggalkan kami berdua." Perintah Yoongi sambil menunjuk ranjang.

"Uhh... lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Jimin meronta saat tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh pria-pria bertubuh besar itu ke ranjang. Dia terus menggerakkan badannya, masih mencoba untuk lepas dari pegangan-pegangan itu.

"Diam atau akan kubunuh kau, Park Jimin!" Yoongi mengacungkan senjatanya tepat di kepala Jimin, membuat Jimin kembali terdiam. Sedikit masih meronta saat tangannya mulai diikat dan disatukan pada kepala ranjang.

Kini mereka hanya berdua di ruangan itu. Yoongi dengan wajah datarnya dan Jimin dengan tatapan marahnya. "Pukulanmu boleh juga." Ucap Yoongi sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Nah karena ini rumahku dan penjaramu, aku akan membuat peraturan mutlak disini. Pertama, kau dilarang berkata kasar. Kedua, kau harus berperilaku layaknya manusia normal. Ketiga, kau harus menurut padaku. Nah, lengkapnya, baca ini." Yoongi memaparkan sebuah kertas di hadapan Jimin. Dan Jimin membacanya dalam diam.

"Sudah selesai? Jika kau melanggar salah satu peraturan itu, kau akan dihukum. Mengerti?" Jimin hanya diam saat Yoongi mengatakan itu. Matanya masih menyiratkan amarah yang tidak terkontrol.

"Jaga tatapanmu itu, Park Jimin. Aku tidak suka saat kau menunjukkan ketidak-sopananmu itu dihadapanku."

"Dimana Jungkook?" Jimin mulai bertanya. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengangguk. "Oh, temanmu itu? Dia di penjara, tentu saja."

"APA?!" Yoongi mendecak kesal. "Tidak perlu berteriak!"

"KENAPA AKU DIPISAHKAN DENGANNYA?! BIARKAN AKU DI PENJARA BERSAMANYA, SIALAN! AAAAKH KELUARKAN AKU DARI TEMPAT TERKUTUK INI!" Yoongi menatap pemuda itu malas. Mengambil alat penyetrum dan menyetrum tubuh Jimin, menghasilkan erangan sakit darinya.

"Tidak ada kata-kata kasar, apa kau belum paham?" Yoongi mengernyit. Merasa tidak puas pada perlakuan Jimin.

"Kau di tempatkan di sini karena kau melakukan kesalahan fatal, Jimin. Menembak polisi, mencuri mobil, sangat tidak bermoral."

Jimin meringis. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan terjebak bersama polisi psycho itu, apalagi berada di tempat ini tanpa Jungkook membuatnya takut. Biasanya Jungkook lah yang selalu melindunginya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau menjadi penurut, kau paham itu, Jimin?" Jimin hanya diam sambil menatap kearah lain. "Jimin? Dimana sopan santunmu? Tatap orang yang sedang bicara padamu!" Baru kemudian Jimin menoleh dan mengangguk saja. Ia tidak ingin aliran listrik itu menyengat kulitnya lagi. Itu sangat sakit.

"Bagus. Kau akan tetap dalam posisi itu sampai matahari terbit. Aku pergi."

"T-tunggu!" Jimin berseru, sedikit panik serta gugup, atau entahlah. Jimin tidak tau apa yang sedang dirasakannya. "Ya?" Yoongi menoleh.

"S-sampai kapan aku berada disini? M-maksudku, kapan aku bebas?"

Yoongi tertawa mendengarnya. Padahal menurut Jimin itu tidak lucu sama sekali. "Ayolah Jimin, kau baru saja masuk ke dalam kandangku ini. Kau tau kan jumlah kejahatanmu itu tidak bisa dibilang sedikit? Pikirkan kira-kira berapa lama kau berada di sini."

Kemudian Yoongi pergi, meninggalkan Jimin yang tidak kuasa melakukan apa-apa. Jimin memperhatikan ruangan itu. Ruangan itu di dominasi warna putih, mulai dari cat, ranjang, karpet, gorden, semuanya berwarna putih. Ada beberapa foto Yoongi di sana. Ada yang memakai seragam polisi, baju sehari-hari, bahkan ada yang topless.

Jimin menghelas napas, mungkin dia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sini, bersama Yoongi dan hukuman-hukumannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

A/n = makasih yang udah baca ^^ hope you like it ya Yoonmin shipper xD

Mind to review? ^^


	2. Do you like it?

Bad dog (chap 2)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cast = Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, etc

Rate = M

Genre = Drama & Romance

Warn! BDSM! Dom!Yoongi Taehyung, Sub!Jimin Jungkook

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Jimin menghelas napas, mungkin dia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sini, bersama Yoongi dan hukuman-hukumannya._

.

.

Jimin menatap langit-langit kamar Yoongi dengan diam. Sudah tiga jam dia berada disini sendirian. Tubuhnya bergerak beberapa kali, mencari posisi yang nyaman di atas ranjang empuk itu. Raut wajahnya menjadi tegang setelah dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubunya.

"Sial."

Jimin mengatupkan kedua pahanya, mengempit kemaluannya yang bergejolak ingin menjalankan panggilan alam. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena kedua tangannya terikat pada ranjang. Jimin melihat sebuah pintu di sudut ruangan. _'Itu pasti kamar mandi, tapi bagaimana caranya aku kesana?!'_ Pikirnya.

Jadi, Jimin memutuskan untuk berteriak memanggil Yoongi.

"Yoongi! Yoongi! Aku butuh ke kamar mandi!"

Tapi hanya suara desahan angin yang menjawabnya. Perasaan Jimin tercampur aduk, antara kesal, panik, juga ingin menangis.

"Yoongi!"

"Yoongi! Tolong, aku benar-benar butuh toilet!"

"Yoongi, aku ingin pipis."

"Yoongi..."

"Yoongi..."

Yoongi? Mungkin pria itu sedang sibuk bersama pekerjaannya yang membosankan. Mungkin pria itu tidak peduli betapa tersiksanya Jimin sekarang. Jimin semakin mengutuk Yoongi.

Tapi suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dari kegiatannya mengutuk Yoongi. Oh di sana berdiri seorang polisi yang waktu itu, Kim Taehyung!

"Hei kau, tolong, tolong aku butuh kamar mandi. Cepatlah."

Taehyung mengangkat alisnya melihat Jimin yang sedang berposisi aneh. Pahanya merapat, tubuhnya melengkung, tangannya terangkat keatas dan dia terlihat gelisah.

"Oh? Padahal aku ingin menginterogasimu secepatnya. Baiklah, tunggu di sana."

Tanpa Taehyung berkata 'tunggu di sana' Jimin juga tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dia tidak bisa, tentu saja. Dia memperhatikan Taehyung yang berjalan ke arahnya, bergerak melepaskan ikatannya dan membantunya berdiri.

Segera, Jimin berlari ke arah pintu di pojok ruangan dan segera menuntaskan hasratnya di sana. Sedang Taehyung hanya menggeleng sambil bergumam, "Yoongi hyung kejam sekali mengikatnya begitu."

Tolong ingatkan Taehyung tentang siapa yang menyerangnya menggunakan senjata tajam malam itu.

Taehyung memanggil beberapa bodyguard Yoongi agar masuk ke dalam kamarnya, berjaga-jaga jika Jimin berulah lagi.

Jimin keluar dengan wajah yang lebih santai. Dia berjalan dan duduk di ranjang Yoongi, lalu menatap Taehyung yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut wajah polos. Dia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya saat melihat Taehyung hanya memandanginya dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau ingi menginterogasiku, kan? Ayo cepat lakukan." Ucapnya.

Taehyung mendatarkan ekspresinya, lalu mengangguk. "Kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur, karena kau tahu kan, selalu ada hukuman untuk mereka yang tidak jujur. Dan berhenti berakting seakan kau adalah bocah polos yang tidak berdosa."

Jimin mendengus mendengar kalimat panjang milik Taehyung. Berakting sebagai bocah polos? Hey, kenapa Taehyung sulit sekali mengatakan kalau dia itu imut? Kenapa kata gantinya menyakitkan sekali.

"Pertama, siapa nama aslimu?"

"Aku Park Jimin."

"Darimana asalmu?"

"Busan."

"Nama orangtua?"

Jimin diam sebentar. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Oh, maaf." Taehyung menjeda, kemudian dia bertanya lagi, "Apa sebenarnya motifmu menghancurkan kota? Maksudku mencuri, ugal-ugalan, apa tujuanmu?"

"Tujuanku? Tidak ada."

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Park Jimin."

Jimin menghela napasnya. Taehyung itu sama seperti Yoongi. Sama-sama tampan dan menyebalkan. Tunggu, apa? Tampan? Huh, mungkin Jimin sedang stress sekarang. Parah sekali efeknya, sampai menganggap dua makhluk itu tampan.

"Dengar ya, pak polisi. Aku melakukan apa yang aku suka, dan tujuanku hanyalah bersenang-senang!"

"Apa kau begitu bodoh, Jimin? Pertama kau bilang tujuanmu tidak ada, sekarang tujuanmu bersenang-senang."

Sebuah suara berat menyahut dengan cepat sebelum Taehyung sempat membalas ucapan Jimin. Oh, itu Yoongi, dengan seragam kerjanya yang rapi, mata tajam yang seakan menelanjangi Jimin, serta ucapan berbisa yang begitu menyakiti hati Jimin. Oh, kenapa hati seorang Park Jimin menjadi selemah ini?

Jimin memutar bola matanya, berpura-pura jengah untuk menutupi kekesalannya. "Mau aku menjawab apa, itu terserahku, sialan."

Dan suara pukulan terdengar. Taehyung dan Jimin berjengit kaget. Taehyung yang kaget melihat Yoongi memukul Jimin, dan Jimin yang terkejut saat tinjuan itu mendarat mulus di pipinya.

"Taehyung, kau bisa keluar sekarang. Aku yang akan mengurus ini."

Tanpa berkata lagi, Taehyung meninggalkan kamar itu dengan cepat. Dia tahu betul bagaimana Yoongi jika sedang marah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang mengharapkan agar Taehyung tidak pergi. Setidaknya walaupun menyebalkan, Taehyung tidak kasar seperti Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bebas?"

Jimin terdiam, kemudian buru-buru menjawab saat mendengar napas Yoongi memberat. "Aku... tadi aku ingin buang air."

"Buka pakaianmu dan berbaring, sekarang." Mata sipit Jimin membulat. Apa katanya? Buka pakaian?

"Kau gila ya?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Jimin-ssi, jangan sampai aku berbuat kasar."

"Memangnya kau pernah memperlakukanku dengan lembut?!"

Yoongi menggeram, "Itu karena kau selalu membangkang! Lakukan sekarang!"

Oh tolong, Jimin ingin menangis. Apalagi ini? Sudah dipukuli, disetrum, dan sekarang? Apa Yoongi ingin melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya? Walaupun Jimin seorang kriminal, dia juga harus diperlakukan seperti manusia!

Jimin melepas kausnya kasar, lalu membantingkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dengan posisi telungkup. Dia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menguatkan hatinya saat Yoongi kembali mengikat tangannya.

Dia meringis sedikit saat Yoongi mengikatnya terlalu kencang. Dia kira, Yoongi hanya akan mengikat pergelangan tangannya, nyatanya tidak. Dia mengikat lengan atas Jimin, juga lutut dan pergelangan kakinya yang masih terbalut celana jeans.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu bicara."

Jimin kembali diam. Mengintip sedikit, ingin tahu apa yang sedang Yoongi lakukan pada tubuhnya. Tapi dilihatnya Yoongi yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, sedang mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci nakas.

Matanya membulat melihat apa yang dibawa Yoongi ke hadapannya. Sebuah vibrator dan gag ball besar berwarna merah. Tunggu! Jimin tidak seharusnya diperlakukan begini!

"Yah! Mau apa kau?!"

"Aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengan orang selain aku. Dan itu termasuk Taehyung. Jadi terima hukumanmu."

Tanpa pelumas, tanpa lube, atau pelicin lainnya, Yoongi dengan kejam menarik celana Jimin dan memasukkan paksa vibrator itu pada lubang Jimin.

Jimin menjerit merasakan lubang keringnya di masuki benda secara paksa, rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Dia berusaha menendang Yoongi di belakannya, tapi Yoongi terlalu pintar untuk dapat dilukai.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Ini sakit!"

Yoongi hanya tertawa. "Sakit? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang tidak bersalah yang kau tembak dengan peluru itu? Apa itu tidak sakit?"

"Kumohon, Yoongi. Sungguh, maafkan aku..."

Jimin meringis perih. Wajahnya memerah, dengan dahinya yang berkeringat sangat banyak. Dia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyingkirkan apapun yang menimbulkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Yoongi tertawa lagi, sungguh pemandangan yang mengasyikkan saat melihat seorang kriminal mendapatkan hukuman atas perbuatannya.

"Yoongi, Yoongi maafkan aku... tolong, ini sakit sekali."

Tapi Yoongi tidak mau peduli. Dia mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan menuju sofa di dekat pintu. Duduk sambil menonton Jimin yang tengah menggeliatkan tubuhnya sambil terus memohon pada Yoongi untuk menghentikan itu.

"Nggghh..."

Yoongi menyeringai senang. Setelah sekian lama dia menunggu, akhirnya Jimin mendesah juga. Dia semakin penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Jimin selanjutnya. Jadi dia hanya diam pada posisinya.

"Jimin?"

"Yoongi... aku mohon..."

"Panggil aku dengan _'Sir'_ kau bocah nakal."

" _Sir,_ kumohon hentikan ini. Aku janji akan jadi baik, aku janji."

Jimin meringis diantara perkataannya. Vibrator itu mengorek masuk ke dalam lubang hangat Jimin dengan lincah. Jimin merasa geli, perih, sekaligus frustasi karena benda itu hanya menyentuh titik sensitifnya sekali saja.

Yoongi tersenyum senang. Merasa Jimin menjadi begitu penurut padanya. Oh haruskah Yoongi memasukkan vibrator pada lubang sialan itu setiap saat agar Jimin sepatuh ini padanya?

Dia berjalan mendekati Jimin yang tersiksa sendirian. Mengelus pipi tembam itu lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Jimin?"

"Nnhh... a-aku... aku... tidak tahu?"

Yoongi mengelus paha telanjang Jimin dengan sensual. "Apa kau suka ini?"

Jimin semakin menggeliat resah. Menggigit bibirnya agar suara desahan itu tidak keluar lagi dari mulutnya yang lancang.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Yoongi bergerak mencium bibir penuh itu dengan lambat. Berusaha memancing Jimin ikut dalam permainan basahnya. Membelit lidah Jimin, kemudian menjilati bibirnya.

"Kau suka ini?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajah Jimin. Mengecup bibirnya sekali, kemudian berkembang menjadi kecupan yang 'berkali-kali'.

"Mmhh..."

"Aku tidak suka diabaikan, Jimin. Jawab aku..."

"Nggh! Aku suka! Aku suka! Yoongi tolong sentuh aku."

Dan Yoongi tertawa puas setelahnya. Menyentuh Jimin? Oh ini bukan saat yang tepat sebenarnya. Tapi Yoongi juga bukan tipe orang yang tidak bersyukur hingga mengabaikan kenikmatan seperti ini.

"Aku akan menyentuhmu sekarang, you bad dog."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook hanya menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh seorang polisi. Tidak berniat menjawab. Moodnya benar-benar hancur kali ini. Bisa-bisanya dia dan Jimin tertangkap oleh polisi-polisi sialan itu. Dan parahnya, ia terpisah dengan Jimin. Sungguh, walaupun Jimin sangat menjengkelkan, Jungkook masih menyayanginya.

Tolong abaikan kalimat terakhir. Jungkook bergidik sendiri memikirkannya.

Polisi itu masuk ke dalam sel Jungkook lalu berdiri tegap di hadapannya. "Mari ikut saya sebentar, anda akan di interogasi."

Jungkook menatapnya malas saat polisi itu memasangkan borgol di kedua tangannya. Dia berjalan malas mengikuti polisi itu menuju ruangan khusus. Duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan, lalu menyandar pada kursi.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook?"

"Bukan." Jawabnya datar.

"Jangan bodohi aku ya, kau keparat kecil."

"Bukannya kau memang bodoh? Sudah tahu aku ini Jungkook. Kenapa masih bertanya?"

Polisi yang ternyata Taehyung itu menggeram sedikit. Jungkook dan Jimin sama-sama menyebalkan, juga merepotkan. Dia mendekati Jungkook yang duduk sanfai lalu menarik kerah baju Jungkook.

"Kau jangan berani macam-macam ya padaku." Ancam Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook hanya menyeringai serta tatapan meremehkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku macam-macam? Kau mau membunuhku? Huh, untuk menangkapku saja kau harus meminta bantuan orang lain. Untuk membunuhku, kurasa kau harus bangun dari mimpimu itu."

Taehyung menarik kembali perkataannya. Jeon. Jungkook. Jauh. Lebih. Menyebalkan. Daripada. Park. Jimin.

Taehyung benar-benar akan meledak jika terus berbicara dengan bocah bergigi kelinci itu. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah, kita langsung saja."

Sebelum Jungkook ingin menyela dengan perkataan pedasnya, Taehyung buru-buru melanjutkan perkataanya. "Nama aslimu?"

Jungkook menatapnya datar. "Baiklah, ganti pertanyaan. Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"19."

"Kau berasal darimana?" Jungkook tidak menjawab, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Beberapa saat, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Kau polisi kan? Dan aku buronanmu. Kenapa masih bertanya pertanyaan yang tidak penting? Jika kau ingin tahu, motifku melakukan ini karena aku menyukainya. Aku tidak punya orangtua, aku berasal dari Busan. Jika sudah selesai, aku pergi."

"Yah! Kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali, gigi kelinci?!"

"Untuk apa sopan kepada makhluk idiot sepertimu?!"

"Jeon Jungkook! Kembali ke dalam sel mu!"

"Aku sudah akan melakukannya daritadi." Jungkook menggumam, berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Taehyung yang menganga.

Taehyung akan gila jika dia harus selalu berurusan dengan Jeon Jungkook!

.

.

.

* * *

.

TBC :v

.

.

Cuap cuap '-'

Suka nggak sama chap ini? XD duh malu banget sumpah, fic yoonmin pertama yang aku post tapi udah bdsm-an aja xD Maaf ya kalo Vkook/taekook nya sedikit '-' merrka cuma slight aja xD

Big big thanks to my beloved readers = **sugasugababy, shienya, yongchan, Jebal Monster, AzaleARMY957, cluekey6800, SooieBabyUke, JiminVivi, Yikyuchan, dewiayukar, Key0w0, vkook naena, IoriNara, vchim, heol, Bang Tae69, Chika Meika, AllSoo, santikamillen, ParkJimin4Ever, Jun-yo, esazame, Guest, Chikaze Nekozawa, Tataechu, meganehood**

Thanks banget buat yang udah baca + review/fav/follow ^^

Ga nyangka dapet respon positif, hiks :""

* * *

Mind To Review?


	3. I'll get you

Bad Dog

.

Park Jimin memang berandal. Sangat nakal, menyebalkan, pembangkang, dan sialan. Tapi kehadiran Yoongi merubah segalanya. "Kau tau, Park Jimin? Anjingku baru saja mati, dan aku membutuhkan anjing yang baru. Dan kau, anjing nakal yang harus ku ajari bagaimana cara menjadi anjing yang baik!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cast = Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Rated = M

Warn! Banyak adegan kekerasan dan banyak umpatan kasar yang di bawah umur tolong jangan maksa baca BDSM! Submissive!Jimin Dominant!Yoongi

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading {}

.

.

.

Jimin mengerang saat jemari kurus Yoongi menyentuh tubuhnya. Mendesah berkali-kali, seakan itu memang sangat terasa nikmat. Sedang Yoongi hanya memasang raut serius, alisnya berkerut, jari-jarinya berusaha mencari titik sensitif Jimin yang akan membuat pria itu berteriak nikmat.

"Akhh Yoongi!"

Dan Yoongi merasa begitu puas setelah desahan itu terdengar. Dia bergerak melepaskan tali yang menahan tangan Jimin agar tidak bisa bergerak, lalu mengecupi tangannya yang kini berwarna sedikit kemerahan.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Berhenti sok peduli padaku."

Meski berkata begitu, wajah Jimin tetap merona, entah karena merasa panas ketika Yoongi menyentuhnya atau merasa malu atas perhatian Yoongi.

Tapi nafsu Jimin menurun drastis secara tiba-tiba. Dia mendorong pelan dada Yoongi, bermaksud agar lelaki itu melepaskan jarinya dan menjauh. Tapi bukan Min Yoongi namanya jika dia diam saja saat dia merasa tidak puas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak menyuruhmu menolakku, Jimin." Dia mengelus rambut Jimin dan diam-diam, Yoongi menyematkan alat pelacak di sana.

"Hentikan. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku seorang tahanan, bukan budak seks mu. Aku bukan objek untuk melampiaskan kegilaanmu itu, Yoongi. Hentikan ini."

Nada bicara Jimin melirih di akhir. Entahlah, semenjak dia tinggal (atau lebih tepatnya dikurung) di sini, perasaannya selalu bermain-main dengannya. Entah mengapa dia menjadi sensitif seperti perempuan saat berdekatan dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi diam. Pelan-pelan dia mengerti kalau Jimin mengingatkannya agar tidak melakukan hubungan badan dengannya. Apa Jimin tidak menikmati sentuhannya? Yoongi tidak mau berpikir panjang, jadi dia kembali mencium Jimin dengan ciuman memabukkannya.

Jimin meringis di tengah ciuman itu, tangannya berada di leher Yoongi. Memilih untuk membalas ciuman itu dengan kasar hingga dia membalik posisi menjadi di atas Yoongi. Menarik kerahnya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, lalu menyeringai.

Sedangkan Yoongi masih diambang batas kenikmatan, tidak mempedulikan bibir penuh yang tersenyum licik itu. Merasakan betapa agresifnya seorang Park Jimin di atasnya.

Jimin semakin menekan Yoongi hingga pria berkulit pucat itu berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Menindih perutnya, lalu kedua kakinya turun dari ranjang secara perlahan, begitu pelan sampai Yoongi tidak menyadarinya.

Jimin menghentikan ciuman itu sepihak. Tangannya terkepal, bergerak meninju perut Yoongi dengan keras sampai dia meringis, mengambil kausnya yang tergeletak lalu berlari keluar dari kamar itu secepat mungkin. Dia terus mencari pintu keluar, sementara penjaga Yoongi mengejarnya.

Dan dia menemukannya, pintu keluar dari rumah Yoongi yang amat besar. Membukanya panik, lalu berlari menuju gerbang utama. Bergerak memanjatnya karena lagi-lagi penjaga Yoongi ada di depan gerbang.

Dia berlari menyetop taksi, menaikinya, lalu menghilang dari sana.

Yoongi meringis merasakan sakit yang teramat di perutnya. Pukulan Jimin tidak main-main. Benar-benar sakit, dan Yoongi merutuki kebodohannya karena terbuai begitu saja dengan ciumannya dengan Jimin.

Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya sambil memgangi perutnya yang sakit. Mengambil handphone, lalu melacak keberadaan Jimin. Mungkin dia sedikit bodoh karena hanyut dalam permainan Jimin, tapi jangan lupakan kalau dia seorang intel kepolisian. Biarlah para penjaganya mengejar Jimin secara manual.

Yoongi mengutak-atik hanphonenya sebentar, menunggu gps nya menemukan Jimin. Oh, anak itu melaju dengan kecepatan 40km/jam? Berarti dia sedang menaiki kendaraan. Yoongi diam sambil terus menatap anak panah yang ada di layar handphonenya bergerak-gerak, menunjukkan keberadaan Jimin.

Dia tersenyum senang saat anak panah itu berhenti di sebuah jalan. 5 menit tidak ada pergerakan dari sana, Yoongi buru-buru mengambil kunci mobilnya, memakai jaket, lalu berangkat menuju tempat Jimin berhenti.

"Benar-benar anjing yang nakal."

.

.

.

Jimin terengah. Dia terus berlari, entah menghindari apa. Penjaga suruhan Yoongi sudah tidak terlihat, tapi entah kenapa jantungnya terus berdebar panik. Tidak menyadari alat pelacak berukuran mikro yang terpasang rapih di rambutnya.

Dia diam bersandar di sebuah bangunan saat dirasa kakinya lelah. Menegok ke segala arah, memastikan dia tidak sedang dikejar. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. Yoongi benar-benar mengerikan. Jimin tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika dia akan seperti ini.

Oh, dia rindu Jungkook.

Dia menunduk kemudian. Matanya membulat saat melihat sepasang sepatu kerja yang sangat dia kenal. Sepatu milik Yoongi. Jimin menelan ludahnya pelan. Dia terpojok dan dia tidak bisa lari dari jeratan Yoongi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jungkook mendesah. Tinggal di sel bukanlah pilihan yang baik untuk seorang kriminal sepertinya. Dimana Jimin? Jungkook tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanhalah Jimin tidak ditempatkan pada rumah tahanan dimana dia berada.

Dia menoleh saat seseorang membuka pintu sel-nya. Oh, dia polisi bodoh itu, Taehyung. Jungkook tidak tahu siapa namanya, lagipula itu tidak penting bagi Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum ramah, membuat Jungkook menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Selamat sore, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook tidak membalasnya. Hanya tetap menatap curiga pada Taehyung.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, aku hanya ingin mengajukan suatu penawaran padamu."

"..."

"Hey aku tidak bicara pada patung, kan?"

"..."

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau tidak suka. Aku pergi."

"Penawaran apa?"

Taehyung menyeringai. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Jangan main-main, berengsek."

Taehyung tertawa, "Haha, baiklah anak kecil, dengarkan. Kau mau bebas bukan?"

"Tidak."

Mata Taehyung membulat. Tidak katanya? Yaampun sebenarnya Jeon Jungkook itu manusia seperti apa?!

"Tidak?"

"Hahaha, wajahmu bodoh sekali. Aduh perutku sakit... hahaha bodoh. Mana ada orang yang mau tinggal di dalam penjara selamanya? Hahaha... aduh bodoh sekali."

Bukannya melotot marah, Taehyung malah melotot terpesona. Jungkook tertawa. Dan tawanya itu membuat Taehyung merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung.

Jungkook menyadari jika Taehyung menatapnya secara tidak wajar, jadi dia berdehem, kemudian kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Kau tertawa."

"Bodoh."

Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung itu laki-laki, sama sepertinya. Tapi entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang saat Taehyung bicara begitu. Ahh... jika Jimin tahu, akan habis Jungkook ditertawai olehnya.

"Kau bisa bebas, asal kau pindah ke rumah eomma-ku."

"Eomma?"

"Eomma-ku adalah seorang pskiater dan guru disiplin, kau akan belajar tata krama di rumahnya nanti."

"Rumahnya? Berarti kau tidak tinggal bersama eomma-mu?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kau ingin tinggal bersamaku, ya?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku menginginkannya saat Jimin hamil, dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

Taehyung tertawa, "jadi?"

"Deal."

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tbc '-'

.

Pendek ya? Gapapa kan ya yg penting aku update xD terharu sampe di pm suruh lanjut yaampun, makasih banyak xD

Maaf kalo ada typo dan nggak sesuai harapan '-'

Chap depan janji nc / bdsm YoonMin :v

Makin banyak review, makin cepet aku update xD

Makasih buat semua readers yang sudah review ^^

See you next chap! ^^

* * *

MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Lets Have Fun

Bad dog

.

.

Chapters 4 up!

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

* * *

"Jimin? Kenapa kau disini hmm? Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau melanggar peraturanku, sayang. Dan aku tidak suka itu."

Yoongi berbisik di telinga Jimin dengan nada arogan yang begitu ketara. Jimin tetap setia menunduk, menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit saat Yoongi berbisik seperti itu. Tapi Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi. Si tuan tidak bisa dibantah.

Seperti tersihir, Jimin hanya pasrah saat Yoongi menarik tangannya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mobil milik pria itu. Dia duduk tidak tenang, sementara Yoongi mulai menyalakan mesin dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Jimin? Kau tahu kan kesalahanmu?" Jimin hanya diam. Tidak mampu membalas perkataan Yoongi yang terasa begitu menusuknya.

"Jimin, aku tidak suka diabaikan."

"I-iya.."

"Iya apa?"

"Aku mengerti kesalahanku. Maaf..." _Yoongi brengsek. Nada bicaranya selalu menyudutkanku, sialan._

Yoongi menyeringai. "Karena kau kabur dan membuatku kesusahan, terima hukumanmu nanti, okay?"

Jimin hanya diam, berdebar takut kemudian saat tangan kiri Yoongi menyentuh dan mengukir abstrak di pahanya menggunakan jari.

"Ya tuhan, perbaiki nasibku." Ucapnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

.

"Akhhh!"

Jimin mengerang setelah tubuhnya terbanting pada dinding kamar Yoongi. Bibir gemuknya dicium tanpa aba-aba oleh empunya kamar. Jimin hanya bisa pasrah sambil berusaha meladeni permainan Yoongi.

"Tidak, Yoongi, jangan ikat aku!" Jeritnya saat dia tahu Yoongi akan mengambilkan tali untuknya.

Sekali lagi, Jimin itu manusia. Dan dia sama sekali tidak suka diperlakukan seperti binatang. Tapi Yoongi melakukan itu, dan Jimin tidak bisa apa-apa.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Baiklah." Lalu dia membuang tali yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengikatmu jika kau menurut, mengerti?" Lanjutnya.

Jimin mengangguk. Tubuhnya yang bersandar kini dipindahkan Yoongi menuju ranjang. Menidurkannya di ranjang, lalu menindihnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku.., tidak."

"Park Jimin."

"Ahh.. Yoongi!"

Jimin mengerang saat Yoongi menyentuh nipple nya dari luar, mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya pada tonjolan kecil itu, lalu mengukir-ukir di sana. Mata Jimin setengah terpejam, rambut hitamnya basah terkena keringatnya sendiri.

Yoongi tersenyum. Melepaskan kaus dan celana yang Jimin pakai, lalu melemparnya asal. Dia menyibakkan poni Jimin yang menutupi dahinya lalu mencium bibirnya lagi.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melakukan hubungan seksual pada orang lain. Yah, kalian tahu, syarat menjadi polisi adalah masih _bersih._ Dan Yoongi cukup bersyukur karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi polisi dan bebas _mengotori_ dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin, kau tahu, kau sangat nakal hari ini. Memukulku, menyusahkanku, dan membuatku _tegang_. Kau tahu kan apa akibatnya."

Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. Yoongi bangkit dari atas tubuhnya, lalu mengambil benda laknat yang sangat Jimin benci. Sebuah vibrator ukuran sedang bersama _controler_ -nya berada apik di tangan Yoongi.

"Tidak... Yoongi, aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menolak, Jimin- _ssi._ "

"Akhh! Yoongi! Keluarkan! Keluarkan!"

Jimin menjerit saat benda itu memasuki lubang pantatnya dengan lihai. Dia meremas bahu Yoongi, badannya tegang dan nafasnya memburu.

"Jika kau rileks, ini tidak akan sakit."

Jimin menggeleng. Mendorong bahu Yoongi agar menjauh. Tapi Yoongi menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh basah Jimin dengan erat. Meletakkan kepalanya pada leher Jimin lalu mengendusnya.

Perlakuan Yoongi membuahkan teriakan kesal dari Jimin. "Menjauh, bangsat!"

Sedang Yoongi hanya memasang raut dinginnya sambil menatap Jimin garang. "Apa kau bilang?" Katanya. Alisnya mengangkat sebelah, tidak puas dengan perlakuan tidak-menyenangkan Jimin.

Jimin menetralkan napasnya sejenak, kemudian berteriak "Kau pikir kau ini siapa, sialan?! Kau tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya padaku! Aku bukan boneka, dan aku bukan pelacur, bedebah kau Yoongi."

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Park Jimin sungguh cari mati di depan _Sir_ Yoongi. Harusnya Jimin tahu jika Yoongi tidak diciptakan untuk dibantah. Yoongi diam, sementara Jimin melanjutkan makiannya pada Yoongi.

"Kau selalu mengaturku begini-begitu, kau pikir kau ini siapa-ku?! Kau tidak lebih dari polisi bajingan yang suka memanfaatkan keadaan! Apa uangmu tak cukup untuk menyewa seorang pelacur -hmmpph!"

Makiannya terhenti tepat saat sebuah _gagball_ bersarang di mulut kurang-ajarnya. Jimin melotot kearah Yoongi yang hanya memasang wajah kesal. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu memaki, Jimin-ssi."

Jimin hanya berteriak frustasi dalam redaman bola sialan itu. Yoongi selalu bilang begitu. Dia tidak menyuruhnya untuk ini, dia tidak menyuruhnya untuk itu, memangnya dia siapa bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Jimin?

Jimin bangkit dari posisinya dan menerjang Yoongi. Mengabaikan vibrator yang belum bergetar lalu melepaskan gagball yang dilumatnya, kemudian akan beranjak pergi dari sana jika saja Yoongi tidak menarik kakinya. Jimin terjatuh dan Yoongi bergerak untuk menindih.

Jimin mengehentakkan seluruh tubuhnya agar Yoongi jengah dan melepaskannyan dari kungkungan pria itu. Tapi Yoongi bangkit, menarik kedua kaki Jimin dengan kasar, mengangkatnya lalu membantingnya ke ranjang.

"Tidak! Lepaskan brengsek!"

Yoongi hanya dia menatap Jimin tajam. Dia mengambil borgol lalu memakaikannya pada kedua tangan Jimin.

"Kalau kau begini, aku bisa melaporkanmu atas tuduhan pelecehan seksual!"

Yoongi tertawa nyaring dengan suara beratnya. Pelecehan seksual? Maksudnya pemerkosaan? Ayolah, polisi juga akan terbahak jika Jimin melapor 'aku diperkosa oleh Yoongi'. Dia kan laki-laki, kriminal pula. Masa iya dia akan melapor begitu?

"Laporkan saja, kau pikir aku takut? Aku **Min Yoongi** jika kau mau tahu."

Jimin diam dengan tatapan benci yang seratus persen mengarah kepada Yoongi. Bagi Jimin, tidak apa-apa jika mereka melakukan hubungan seks sekarang, masalahnya adalah, Jimin itu laki-laki! Dia tidak mau terbaring di bawah Yoongi! Jika Yoongi ingin melakukannya dengan Jimin, maka harusnya Yoongi yang berada di bawah.

Yoongi menyeringai kecil saat melihat tatapan benci Jimin untuknya, "Apa kau siap, sayang?"

Jimin membuang napas. "Lakukan dengan cepat, lalu setelahnya aku akan membunuhmu, _sir._ "

"Ugh, aku takut sekali. Bersiaplah."

Jimin menahan napas saat lagi-lagi Yoongi menindihnya. Tidak-tidak! Jimin rasa Yoongi salah paham! Dia mengatakan itu agar Yoongi berhenti menyentuhnya. Bukan menyuruh Yoongi untuk cepat-cepat melakukannya!

"Bukan itu maksudku! Agh! Menjauh!"

Yoongi mengambilkan gagball yang tergeletak, lalu memakaikannya pada tempat dimana seharusnya benda itu berada, di mulut seksi Jimin.

"Kau menjadi cerewet ya sekarang. Membuat pusing saja."

Yoongi berkata dengan enteng sementara Jimin melotot padanya. "Apa aku harus menutup mata sipitmu juga huh?"

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati, Min Yoongi!" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

* * *

Warn! NC!

* * *

.

.

Jimin mengerang tertahan saat vibrator itu mulai bergetar di pantatnya. Badannya menggeliat, sementara Yoongi menggunting pakaian yang dikenakannya.

Jimin sepenuhnya telanjang bulat, tapi Yoongi masih berpakaian utuh. Jimin melotot kearahnya, seakan memaksa Yoongi untuk menghentikan ini. Tapi dia adalah Yoongi si raja permainan, dan Jimin tidak berhak mengaturnya.

"Hmmph! Nggh!"

Yoongi terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya. Dia mendekatkan penisnya pada lubang pantat Jimin. Yang dilakukan pemuda sipit itu hanyalah berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya, menghalau penis Yoongi agar tidak menerobos masuk bersamaan dengan vibrator itu.

Dia mengerang takut kemudian saat Yoongi menahan pinggangnya dan mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya pada lubang itu.

"Tarik napas, buang. Lakukan seperti itu." Tanpa sadar, Jimin melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan Yoongi padanya.

Dia menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya. Saat dia menarik napas lagi, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi membenamkan seluruh bagian penisnya ke dalam tubuh Jimin, menghasilkan sebuah teriakan nyaring darinya, dan setelahnya dia tersedak napasnya sendiri.

" (fuck you, Yoongi! Akan kubunuh kau nanti!) " ucapnya teredam oleh bola besar di mulutnya.

Yoongi tidak membiarkan Jimin bernapas terlebih dahulu, langsung menggerakkan penis serta vibrator itu secara bersamaan pada lubang ketat Jimin.

Jimin meringis pedih. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendesah dan mengerang untuk Yoongi. Dia mengerang lagi saat penis Yoongi menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Dia menjadi bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dirasakannya, sakit atau nikmat?

"Mendesah-lah Jimin, bagus, begitu."

Yoongi mengacak surai Jimin gemas. Lalu melanjutkan maju-mundurnya.

Sedang Jimin mulai kelelahan. Energinya terkikis perlahan untuk melayani Yoongi. Dia memejamkan mata, berharap ini akan segera berakhir. Tapi Yoongi tidakmembiarkan itu terjadi. Dia akhirnya melepaskan sumbatan pada mulut Jimin.

Jimin membuka matanya, terlihat sedikit berair dengan tatapan sayu di sana. Bibirnya membengkak setelah bercumbu dengan gagball, dan Yoongi melihatnya semakin bergairah.

"Jimin, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku sampai aku merasa seperti ini? Kau memang berandal kecil."

Jimin melenguh saat penis Yoongi menyodok lubangnya dengan gerakan lambat tapi pasti. Munafik jika Jimin bilang ini sangat tidak mengenakkan. Ini sungguh nikmat dan dia mulai merasa nyaman dengan itu.

Sekiranya sudah dua puluh menit Yoongi hanya bergerak lambat dan membuat Jimin merasa tidak puas. Dia menggerakkan pinggangnya ke arah penis Yoongi tanpa dia sadari. Yoongi menyeringai, dia berhasil membuat Jimin terpancing.

Yoongi memegangi pinggangnya lalu menyodok lubangnya dengan kasar. Jimin mendesah, dan Yoongi merasa sangat puas dengan itu. Urat-urat penisnya menegak, sementara lubang Jimin berkedut menjepitnya. Dia mencubit pinggang Jimin sebagai reaksi kalau dia merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat.

Jimin berteriak dan tidak sedikitpun menyerukan nama Yoongi di dalam desahannya. Mungkin dia menikmati ini, tapi dia dipaksa oleh si pucat itu.

"Agh, Jimin..."

Dia menyemburkan spermanya pada titik terdalam Jimin.

Jimin diam. Tanpa sadar dia menangis. Yoongi yang melihat itu bingung seketika, kemudian dia melepaskan tangan Jimin, meraih kepalanya untuk bersandar pada dadanya.

"Sstt..."

"Huks huks..."

Momen itu berlangsung selama dua puluh menit sampai kemudian Yoongi menyadari kalau Jimin sudah terlelap. Dia mengelus surai Jimin, lalu bangkit dari sana untuk membersihkan diri. Dia tertawa kecil melihat dirinya barusan. Memeluk dan mengelus surai seseorang?

Yoongi sudah gila.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi harinya, Jimin menemukan dirinya berbaring di ranjang yang sama. Sebuah piyama serta sebuah selimut tebal membungkus tubuh moleknya. Ruangan itu juga sudah bersih, tidak ada sisa sperma, semuanya rapi.

Jimin menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang kusut. Dia melihat kearah cermin. Tubuhnya bersih, tidak ada sisa percintaannya dengan Yoongi. Bahkan pria pucat itu tidak meninggalkan sebuah kissmark-pun di tubuhnya.

'Huh, mungkin dia jijik pada berandalan seperti aku.' Pikirnya.

"Jimin? Jimin? Apa kau sedang mandi?"

Mendengar suara Yoongi, buru-buru Jimin mengunci pintu kamar mandi itu. Merasa tak cukup, dia ikut bersandar di pintu sambil mendengarkan suara Yoongi. Dadanya bergetar. Dia merasa sekarang dia takut pada Yoongi

Suara ketukan pintu disertai suara Yoongi makin membuat jantungbya berdetak lebih keras. "Aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan."

Dan Jimin tidak bisa tidak menghela napaa lega setelah Yoongi pergi dari sana.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Sekarang dia berada di rumah ibu-nya Taehyung, dan yang barusan bertanya adalah wanita itu sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau tertangkap oleh Taehyung ya, anak nakal."

Jungkook mendengus, "Bukan dia yang menangkapku, temannya yang pendek dan putih itu."

Wanita itu menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Taehyung memang bodoh." Ucapnya pada angin. Jungkook mengangguk juga menyetujuinya.

"Ya ya! Aku dengar itu eomma!"

"Oh? Taehyung?" Ibunya terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah masam puteranya.

"Oh Jeon Jungkook, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini."

"Mulai sekarang?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, mulai sekarang dan _**selamanya**_."

.

.

.

* * *

Tbc

.

.

.

.

A/n = Mian mian jikyeojuji mothae mianhae~ jal salgil barae. Mian mian neodo nal ijeojeuwo~ appeujiman~ #nyanyi

Lama nggak nunggunya? .-.

Mian mian jikyeo- #be-tampol-ed

Nggak memuaskan ya? Huks huks, ternyata menulis nc, apalagi bdsm itu sulit T.T ini aja aku baru bikin soft bdsm, belom hard scene nya T.T entah aku mampu atau nggak, hiks :"

BIG BIG BIG THANKS TO MY BELOVED READER

 **IoiNara, cluekey6800, nrhsn** , **94, Dwimin chan, sugasugababy, aegiji, JiminVivi, jojow2213, yongchan, Yikyuchan, heol, SooieBabyUke, ChiminChim, Key0w0, Nichola Arisue, Min Yoo, Hirahirama, Hanami96, esazame, Jebal Monster, kooktaetaekook, meganehood, Schehshfly, taeyunmin, Chikaze Nekozawa, naelfatih, yoongiena, , Sugaa, Minbi, Iyeth620, njymvkh, choroco, byuntaehyung**

YANG SUDAH MAU ME-REVIEW CERITA JELEK INI XD

PEYUK & CIYOM BUAT KALIAN XD *LEMPARIN SEMPAK JEKA

.

.

* * *

Mind To Review?


	5. Little More

Bad Dog 5

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jimin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berada di dalam keadaan yang memusingkan seperti sekarang. Terduduk dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Yoongi bukanlah pilihan yang bagus untuk masa depannya. Jadi Jimin memilih untuk menunduk. Memainkan ujung pakaiannya yang semakin kusut karena sejak setengah jam yang lalu Jimin meremasnya.

Yoongi tak kunjung bicara, dan Jimin terlalu enggan untuk menanyakan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Yoongi sekarang. Oh, dia tiba-tiba rindu pada ibunya yang suka sekali memarahinya dulu.

Jimin mengangkat kepala, mencoba untuk menyudahi keadaan canggung ini. Tapi tepat setelah dia mengangkat kepala dan memulai pembicaraan, Yoongi mulai berkata.

"Park Jimin."

Jimin merasakan dia tersedak salivanya sendiri kala itu. Dia menelannya gugup, lalu menatap Yoongi dengan tidak jelas.

"Sekarang, aku akan membicarakan tentang hukuman untuk orang jahat sepertimu."

Oh sial. Bisakah Jimin memohon pada tuhan agar dia bisa terbebas dari si terkutuk Yoongi? Kenapa dia selalu membicarakan hukuman setiap hari? Sampai muak Jimin mendengarnya. Bahkan Jimin bisa tebak, Yoongi itu akan memainkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Pertama, karena umurmu sudah legal, jadi kau akan mendapat hukuman lebih berat daripada anak di bawah umur."

Huh, seberapa banyak-pun Yoongi bicara, Jimin tetap tidak peduli. Bahkan sekalipun Yoongi menyiksanya lagi, dia sudah muak. Yoongi berjalan memutari kursi yang diduduki Jimin dengan gaya arogan. Rasanya Jimin ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh itu sekarang juga.

"Kau harus menurut padaku, Jimin."

Jimin mengerang dan berusaha menjauhkan diri saat Yoongi tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dari belakang dan mulai meraba tubuhnya. Benar 'kan dugaannya, Yoongi akan menggunakan tubuhnya lagi untuk meluapkan hasrat terpendam orang itu.

"Y-yoongi! Lepas!"

Tapi Yoongi tidak mau mendengarkan perintah orang jahat seperti Jimin yang membutuhkan hukuman. Jadi Yoongi memilh untuk menciumi leher Jimin, mengendusnya, lalu menggigit-gigit gemas kulit kenyal itu.

Jimin berontak sebisanya. Tapi sial, tubuh si polisi mesum itu terlalu kuat untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah latihan fisik sepertinya. Dia menjerit ketika tangan Yoongi merambat ke dada putihnya, mengelus, lalu mencubit puting-puting kemerahannya.

Yoongi memindahkan tubuhnya menjadi di depan Jimin. Dia berlutut, menarik kepala Jimin untuk mendapatkan bibir merah pemuda itu. Jimin menolak. Menggerakkan kepalanya kesana-kemari agar bibirnya terlepas dari pangutan Yoongi.

Tak habis akal, Jimin memberanikan dirinya mendorong Yoongi sekuat tenaga, sampai Yoongi terjatuh dari posisinya. Jimin bangkit dari kursi itu, lalu berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Tapi dia tersandung karpet di bawahnya, lalu dia terjatuh tepat di atas ranjang.

Dan tanpa sempat melarikan diri lagi, Yoongi menindihnya. Membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi telungkup, mengangkat kedua tangan Jimin ke atas kepalanya, menekuknya, lalu memenjarakan kedua tangan itu dengan borgol yang selalu berada di sakunya.

"Yoongi... lepaskan aku! Kau bajingan mesum!"

"Diam!"

Jimin tidak menurut. Dia menyumpahi Yoongi, lalu berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya agar dia bisa -setidaknya menendang Yoongi untuk menjauhinya. Badannya bergerak-gerak mencari kebebasan dari Yoongi yang mendudukinya.

Berkali-kali dia memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan maksud bebas, tapi yang terjadi malah bentakan Yoongi yang terasa menyambar telinganya, dan sebuah pukulan di kepalanya. Jimin merasa kepalanya berputar pusing sesaat, sebelum dia memilih membalas teriakan berat Yoongi dengan teriakan nyaring miliknya.

"Ini bukan hukuman, brengsek! Ini pelecehan seksual dan kekerasan! Kau ini aparat negara yang seharusny - mmmpph!"

Yoongi menutup mulut Jimin dengan tangannya. Kemudian berdesis di telinga Jimin, "Hukuman adalah suatu tindakan untuk membuat orang lain jera. Jika aku menghukummu dengan memenjarakanmu, itu tidak akan membuatmu jera. Aku tidak menyiksamu, aku menghukummu."

Dia menghela napas berat, "Itu terserah padamu jika ingin melawan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

Lalu setelahnya, Yoongi menghujami wajah Jimin dengan ciuman liarnya. Bahkan otak udang Jimin belum sempat mencerna apa maksud kalimat terpanjang Yoongi tadi, tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah dilecehkan lagi.

Dia harus mencari cara agar penis Yoongi tidak masuk ke lubangnya!

"Y-yoon..." Jimin mencicit.

"Hmm?" Yoongi menjawab singkat. Tangannya merasuki baju yang Jimin kenakan, mengelus isi dari baju tersebut dengan tidak sabaran.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya diam, mengumpulkan tenaganya. Hey, jangan remehkan Jimin! Dia ini anak berandal yang berhasil menghancurkan sebagian kota. Kenapa dia harus kalah untuk melawan Yoongi, kan?

Jimin mendorong Yoongi sekuat tenaga sampai polisi muda itu menjauh beberapa langkah darinya. Dia memukuli Yoongi tanpa alasan. Dia ketakutan, takut Yoongi akan menahannya lagi. Otaknya tidak heran sama sekali saat Yoongi hanya diam, tidak melawan. Wajah tampan Yoongi dihadiahi beberapa luka lebam oleh tangan gemuk Jimin.

Setelah dirasanya Yoongi sudah tidak berdaya, Jimin melangkah keluar kamar Yoongi dengan terburu. Dia mengendap, bersembunyi saat beberapa orang lewat di depannya. Jantungnya berdebar keras, menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga saat tidak ada orang, menuju pintu keluar.

Tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang saat dia terkejut ada tiga orang berwajah seram menghadang jalannya.

"Mau kemana?"

Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia menoleh kebelakang, berharap ada keajaiban yang akan menolongnya, tapi dia malah merasakan tengkuknya sakit setelah diadu dengan balok kayu. Lalu semuanya gelap.

* * *

Yoongi berdecak melihat bocah tengik itu lagi-lagi terbaring di ranjangnya. Dia menatapi Jimin dengan tatapan kesal, bercampur dengan sedikit kasihan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa penjaga di rumahnya begitu kejam memukul Jimin sekeras itu. Yah, walaupun memang Jimin pantas mendapatkannya.

Yoongi diam. Menatapi tubuh Jimin yang lagi lagi dia telanjangi. Lehernya dirantai pada ujung ranjang, sedangkan tangannya dipaksa menempel pada lehernya, terborgol di sana. Yoongi berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini semua memang salah Jimin. Jika saja pemuda itu tidak melawan, Yoongi tidak akan melakukan ini padanya.

Dia mengelus tengkuk Jimin yang lebam. Mengecupnya tanpa sadar, mengigitnya seakan Jimin adalah makanan kesukaannya. Tangannya bergerak tanpa perintah, menjalar ke penis Jimin, mengelusnya kasar dan meremas-remasnya, menimbulkan reaksi tidak nyaman dari Jimin. Dia menahan kaki pemuda yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan kuat. Kaki Jimin bergerak gelisah dan dahinya berkeringat banyak.

Napasnya terasa memburu, sampai dia terkejut, membuka matanya tiba-tiba, merasakan dia diperlakukan denga tidak layak. Badannya mencoba begerak, ingin memukul Yoongi lagi, tapi tiap dia menggerakkan tangannya, dia merasa lehernya akan putus. Tertahan pada ujung ranjang dan tangannya tidak mau diam.

"Uughh... yoon, y-yoongi... nggh!"

Dia merutuk pada tangan Yoongi yang mengelus penisnya kasar, mengorek lubang penisnya nakal, sampai Jimin merasa dia lebih baik pingsan tanpa merasakan apapun. Jimin mengerang, kakinya ngilu dicengkram terlalu kuat oleh tangan Yoongi. Itu terasa perih karena kuku Yoongi sampai menancap pada kulitnya yang kenyal.

Jimin hampir menangis mendengar suara kecupan-kecupan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi didekat telinganya. Dia masih berusaha menjauh, tapi Yoongi tidak membiarkan itu terjadi.

Yoongi menghentikan perbuatan mesumnya, dan itu membuat Jimin menghela napas lega. Yoongi membalikkan tubuh Jimin sampai dia menjadi telungkup, menyusun banyak bantal di samping tubuh Jimin, yang bahkan Jimin tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Dia mengambil tali, mengikat kedua kaki Jimin untuk merapat. Yoongi melepaskan rantai pada ujung ranjang, melilitkannya pada kedua kaki Jimin yang terikat.

Sungguh, Jimin merasa dia akan gila sebentar lagi. Bagaimana Yoongi bisa melakukan ini padanya? Dulu, orang-orang takut kepadanya, sekarang dia ketakutan pada Yoongi. Jimin merasakan tubuhnya kaku, hanya bisa menggeliat kecil. Tangannya menyatu pada leher, sementara lehernya terjerat pada kakinya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun, ditambah bantal yang tersusun membatasi geraknya.

"Kau terlihat lucu, kkk~ Apa kah mau sesuatu, sweety?"

Jimin diam saja. Apapun yang ditawarkan Yoongi itu tidak ada yang bagus. Jadi dia memilih diam daripada memilih penawaran Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan diamnya Jimin. Dia mengambil buttplug ekor kucing, melesakkannya pada lubang pantat Jimin yang tidak siap. "Aghhh..." Rintihnya pelan. Dia tahu, Yoongi tidak akan menyukai suaranya itu.

"Apa itu terasa enak?"

Yoongi melesakkannya agar semakin dalam menusuk Jimin. Dia tertawa senang saat Jimin menjerit, dia selalu suka reaksi submissive Jimin untuknya. "Mau yang lain?"

Yoongi menimang sebentar, melihat benda-benda yang dimilikinya. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang. Yoongi memegang pantat indah Jimin pada awalnya, meremasnya bak memeras santan, kemudian menamparnya keras sampai tercetak jelas gambar tangan Yoongi berwarna merah di sana. Jimin mengerang, itu terdengar kesakitan dan menderita.

"Dildo? Ah tidak-tidak. Kau akan menikmatinya. Apa yang membuatmu tersiksa hmm?"

"Tolong, jangan Yoongi..."

"Kau memukuliku tanpa ampun, dan itu terjadi dua kali. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu sekarang, anjing nakal."

"Ta-tapi Yoongi-"

"Ssstt! Aku tidak mau dengar kau bersuara. Jangan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun!"

Jimin meringis. Merasa dirinya begitu direndahkan oleh Yoongi. Dia terkejut, memekik kecil saat Yoongi mencubit pinggangnya, lalu memelintirnya sampai berwarna biru keunguan. Itu bukan main sakitnya. Dia meringis, menggesekkan pinggangnya pada ranjang agar nyerinya sedikit menghilang.

Yoongi menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan sebuah kain, dan bau kain itu terasa mengganggu bagi Jimin. Yoongi mengikatnya dengan kencang di belakang kepala Jimin, dan itu membuat Jimin sedikit sakit kepala.

Yang membuat Jimin geram adalah Yoongi meletakkan kamera disana, lalu pria pucat itu duduk di sofa kamar, menyaksikan bagaimana tersiksanya Jimin.

"Ungh..."

CTAR!

Jimin berjengit kaget, bokong seksinya terasa panas dan semakin sakit disana. Yoongi benar-benar menghukumnya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, sialan."

Jimin merasa napasnya tersendat. Kaki, tangan dan lehernya terasa linu saling menahan satu sama lain. Dia tidak bisa menatap Yoongi, hanya bisa menebak apa yang akan pria itu lakukan lagi kepadanya.

Tapi Jimin merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya. Terasa panas dan begitu bergairah. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur agar penisnya tergesek sprei ranjang. Penisnya mengacung, dengan ujung yang basah. Yoongi sampai tertawa melihatnya.

"Nghh..."

Oh sial, obat perangsang. Pantas bau kain penutup hidung dan mulutnya terasa familiar. Jimin berusaha memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yoongi, memajukan rahangnya dengan maksud meminta dilepaskan. Yoongi menurut, melepaskan kain yang menyumbat suara indah milik pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Ke-napa.. obat.. itu... perangsang, nnhhh panas?"

Yoongi terkikik mendengar perkataan Jimin yang tidak jelas. Dia mengusap rambut hitam Jimin dengan lembut, turun ke pipinya, mencubit daging gembul itu dengan gemas. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, hm?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku... panas.. nghh... Y-yoon..."

Jimin tidak pernah merasa dia terlalu bergairah, terlalu terbang, terlalu senang, terlalu tidak sadarkan diri seperti sekarang. Jimin menatap Yoongi sayu, bibirnya terbuka sedikit, membantu napasnya yang tersendat. Raut wajah Yoongi membuatnya ingin segera disentuh oleh pria pucat itu. Jimin ingin dia. Sekarang.

Tapi Yoongi tidak terlihat ingin menyentuh Jimin. Dia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya tadi, berjalan ke sudut ruangan, arah lemari, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah selimut? Untuk apa?

Tangan pucatnya bergerak merentangkan selimut itu, menjatuhkannya pada tubuh Jimin, menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya yang terikat. Jimin mengernyit, tubuhnya bertambah panas dengan peluh yang mulai membanjirinya. Rambutnya mulai lepek, terkena keringatnya sendiri. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan 'apa maksudmu?'

Yoongi beralih untuk mematikan kamera di sana, mengeluarkan ponselnya, menerima telepon dari seseorang. Lama sekali mereka mengobrol, sampai Jimin merasa dia akan mati kepanasan sebentar lagi. Badannya menggeliat pelan, terasa sulit bernapas.

"Kulihat kau sedikit gemuk."

Apa katanya?

"Yeah, aku tahu ini dari Taehyung. Jika kau berkeringat, itu akan membakar kalori dalam tubuhmu itu."

Apa-apaan ini? Memang kenapa kalau Jimin gemuk? Ck, Jimin merasa begitu sensitif jika seseorang membahas bentuk tubuhnya yang berisi itu.

"M-memangnya kenapa kalau akuhh gemuk hng? Apa masalahmu sialan..."

Jimin hampir saja terambil kesadarannya kala itu. Tapi itu tidak terjadi karena Yoongi membuka selimutnya, mendindihnya, meremas pantatnya yang lembab dan berisi itu dengan kencang.

"Aku tidak suka orang gemuk."

"Lalu apa peduliku?!"

Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada ranjang, membuat kakinya ikut tertarik. Jimin lelah, tubuhnya pegal, dan Yoongi terlalu mengulur waktu.

"Jika kau tidak akan menyentuhku, lebih baik lepaskan aku, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar saja. Aku lelah."

"Hei, mengapa kau tidak tahu diri sekali?" Bentak Yoongi. Jimin hanya diam sambil tersenyum remeh.

Yoongi mencabut buttplug pada lubang Jimin, menghasilkan desahan kecil darinya. Yoongi membuangnya, bergerak membuka celananya, memperlihatkan penis yang mengacung tegak. Yoongi mengocok penisnya, sampai itu terlihat membesar. Lalu melesakkannya pada lubang Jimin.

"Aakkhh! Yoon!"

Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin karena dia berani mengerang seperti itu. Suara Jimin hanya membuatnya maki bernafsu untuk menyiksanya.

"Diam!"

"H-hiks.. Yoon.."

Tapi Jimin tidak bisa menahan suaranya. Dia tidak mendapat kenikmatan sama sekali, Yoongi terlalu kasar dan menuntut, sedangkan Jimin mulai lemas karena gairahnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit bekas pukulan Yoongi, dan lehernya sudah mati rasa.

"Aku... ke-kepalaku, sakit..."

Yoongi tidak peduli. Bahkan saat Jimin benar-benar pingsan di bawah kungkungannya, dia tidak menyadarinya, sibuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Saat pelepasannya, Yoongi tersenyum. Merasa dirinya begitu puas hari itu. Senyumnya berganti kerutan saat Jimin sama sekali tidak bergerak. Dia memiringkan tubuh Jimin, guna melihat wajahnya, tapi dia menemukan Jimin yang terpejam dengan dahi yang mengernyit.

Oh, apa dia terlalu kasar?

* * *

.

Paginya, Jimin tersadar dengan tubuh yang mati rasa. Tubuhnya sudah bebas dari segala jerat dan siksaan, tapi dia merasa sama saja dengan disiksa. Matanya berputar lemah, lalu menemukan Yoongi yang sudah terlihat segar duduk di sofa sambil memainkan handphonenya.

Jimin tidak mau bersuara, memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Mungkin saja ini hanya mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya. Dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik bangun oleh tangan seseorang dengan kasar. Setengah sadar dia mengikuti langkah itu menuju kamar mandi. Dia di lemparkan pada bathub, lalu orang itu menyalakan shower tepat diatas kepalanya.

Min Yoongi sialan.

Jimin menggigil kedinginan. Semalaman dia telanjang, hanya berbalut selimut yang bahkan tidak hangat, kemudia diguyur air dingin pada pagi harinya. Jimin merasa dia begitu sakit.

Jimin menekuk tubuhnya, menggulung kedinginan di sana, mengigil, terasa begitu menyedihkan. Yoongi dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan memandikannya dengan kasar dan cepat, seperti pria itu menggenjot lubangnya. Eh?

Tubuhnya lagi lagi hanya bisa pasrah saat Yoongi menariknyankeluar dari bathub, melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya, lalu menyeretnya kembali menuju kamar. Melemparkan pakaian pada Jimin, memaksanya memakai pakaian itu dengan cepat.

Satu celana dalam, satu kaus dalam, satu celana pendek, dan satu sweater tebal lengan panjang. Jimin terlihat manis, juga dengan kaki pucat yang telanjang, rambut basah, dan wajah putih pucat. Yoongi tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu menyukai Jimin yang sekarang. Terlihat begitu lemah dan menyedihkan, begitu pasrah terjatuh dalam kuasanya.

Yoongi menghela napas, dia tahu rasanya saat demam, begitu tidak nyaman dan lemas. Dia membaringkan Jimin di ranjang, memakaikannya kaus kaki panjang selutut, lalu menyelimutinya. Mengusap-usap rambut basah Jimin dengan handuk, lalu dia pergi keluar.

Sedangkan Jimin yang sudah pusing, tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Baginya Yoongi itu kejam dan menakutkan, dia tidak bisa melihat sisi baik dari seorang Yoongi. Kakinya menekuk, tubuhnya menggulung kedinginan, dia mengeratkan selimutnya.

Oh dia sungguh membenci Yoongi.

* * *

.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang menikmati istirahatnya di pagi hari, Jungkook malah tersiksa di sini. Sekarang dia tengah berlari di taman belakang rumah ibu Taehyung yang luasnya bukan main. Napasnya terengah, berlari menghindari pukulan rotan yang akan mengenai pantat seksinya saat dia lewat di hadapan wanita tua itu.

Pagi-pagi sekali nyonya Kim membangunkannya dengan cara yang tidak elit sama sekali. Dia mengguyur Jungkook sampai air masuk ke dalam hidungnya yang mancung, hei itu perih sekali rasanya.

Lalu nyonya Kim menyeretnya menuju taman belakang, dan di sini lah dia sekarang. Berlari mengelilingi taman dengan alasan nyonya Kim 'Latihan Fisik'.

Ck, untung saja Jungkook sudah biasa latihan seperti ini. Kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah pingsan daritadi.

"Percepat larimu, dasar lamban."

Plakk!

Jungkook merasa pantatnya perih saat dia tidak sempat menghindar dari pukulan nyonya Kim. Dia memgangi pantatnya lalu berlari lagi.

Taehyung yang menonton secara diam-diam daritadi akhirnya tertawa melihat Jungkook kesakitan. Ibunya menoleh, menatap garang pada Taehyung.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?!"

"E-eh? Eomma.. hehehe..."

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, melihat pemandangan horor dari ibunya. "Cepat lari bersama Jungkook, Kim Taehyung!"

"Apa?! Eomma, aku kesini-"

"Tidak ada alasan!"

Dan berakhirlah mereka berdua berlari seperti orang bodoh.

"Ini semua karenamu keparat kecil."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa sialan!"

"Kalau bukan karenamu aku tidak akan tertawa!"

"Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan terpenjara di sini!"

"Ck, Kau ini-"

"LARI YANG BENAR! JANGAN BERTENGKAR!"

.

* * *

TBC

Muehehe/? Haee pakabar readers? Masih inget ff ini? Kkk xD

Ini lanjutannya, maaf pendek, hope you like it gays. Oh iya, aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang minta panjangin bagian taekooknya, aku belum bisa karena ini fokusnya ke Yoonmin. Untuk taekook, mungkin aku bakal bikin side storynya untuk mereka xD maafkan aku taekook shipper /bow

Aku juga mau bilang makasih banyak banget bangetan/? Sama reader semua yang review. Terharu banget yaampun, banyak yang baca kilat tapi direview semua tiap chapter /kecup satu satu :*

Oke, see you next chap bae ;* /LEMPAR SEMPAK JIMIN (ini sempak jimin buat yang kemarin request wkwkwk xD)

* * *

Mind To Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Hei~

Maaf bukan update u,u Jujur aku pengen lanjutin ff ini, tapi gimana ya, kena wb ni u,u

Apalagi sekarang bulan Ramadhan, kalo lanjutin ff ini namvah dosa #soksuci #gaploked :v

Aku juga udah kehilangan gaya menulis aku u,u

Udah berbulan-bulan ya, makasih banyak ini fanfik gamutu udah dapet 21.802 view, bahkan tiap hari ada aja yg masih nge-view :"""""" dan itu bikin aku semakin merasa bersalah u,u

Oke banyak bacodh, intinya aku kena wb, aku berniat discontinue aja ff ini. Tapi kalo kalian punya ide, atau apa gitu, kasihin ke aku/? Ntar aku kembangin :v

Atau kita bikin projek kolaborasi beb :v /bodo

Udah sekian, maaf chingu chingu dede/? Mohon dimengerti T_T

See you in another ff!

\- Jintsu


End file.
